What Really Goes on in the Classroom
by MaryMagdalene912
Summary: Serena, a high school student, seduces her hot young professor, Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 1**

Serena Tsukino sat near the front of the classroom, her face in her hands, her eyes on the Professor who was carefully explaining a diagram on the board. If someone had walked in unaware of Serena's other intentions, they might have seen an innocent, attentive schoolgirl paying attention to the teacher. But only two people knew the truth about her. The way she always sat at the front so that the Professor couldn't miss her long, tanned legs, barely covered by the tiny minis she wore; even in winter, you could count on Serena to turn up to school in sexy short shorts. And the way she leaned forward with her face in her hands under the pretence of paying attention so that a tantalising view of her breasts could be seen by whoever was standing at the front. One person who knew all this was, of course, herself. The other was Professor Darien Shields.

Barely out of college himself, he had come to teach a couple of subjects at the local high school for his experience for working as a teacher. It was only natural that he had gotten seduced by the sultry blonde during just the first term. At first he had been scared to get caught and had thought of it as immoral. But after Serena kindly pointed out to him that he was only five years older than her and the rest of the classmates, and after experiencing the thrills of pleasuring his student in his very office in the school, where someone could walk in any moment, he had decided to give this relationship a go.

"Now class, can anyone tell me what '_x_' is worth if it is the tangent of twenty-five degrees over three root four?" Professor Shields turned around to the class, his eyes traitorously resting for a brief moment on Serena's nipples straining against the tight fabric of her pale pink shirt. He sat down abruptly behind his desk, not wanting to alarm the rest of the class with the sudden problem he had with his pants tightening.

_Oh, shit, what am I going to do now? _He quickly raked his brains for something to do before he lost control completely and jumped his student in front of the whole class.

"Miss Tsukino, perhaps you would like to answer?" _Thank God "Miss Tsukino come and take my pants off right now, you skanky tease!" didn't come out!_

Serena looked up, and with a mischievous grin, slowly deliberately blew a bubble with the bubblegum in her mouth, popping it and licking it off her mouth in an extremely sexy way which made Professor Shields nearly moan out loud. Some guys in the class wolf-whistled and guffawed, enjoying this girl with the 'annoy the hell out of the teacher' attitude.

_Ah, a perfect excuse. That girl was a genius!_ "No gum allowed in school, you should know that! Get out and spit it out. I think standing outside until the end of this lesson will be good for you. See me after class." He tried to force a rough edge into his voice but didn't come quite near it. All the same, he was mightily relieved when Serena walked off, swaying her hips in her 2-inch mini.

He sighed. He needed a cold shower right now to concentrate any further on this class. He couldn't face this bunch of no hopers, not now when he could be having mind-blowing sex with a certain somebody. Just the thought of that made his arousal nudge the desk. God, he had to get out of here.

"Class, I'm sorry, but that's all for today," he said in a strangled voice, faking sickness, and the class believed it too, looking at his flushed red face and making the wrong conclusion. Little did they know of the real reason!

After the last person had left, Professor Shields sighed and unzipped his pants. He was going to come soon, thoughts of Serena always did that to him, but he might as well not mess up his pants. Hell, he wanted no more right now than to take Serena and fuck her hard up against the wall.

As if reading his thoughts, the door creaked open, echoing in the empty classroom. Professor Shields looked up in time to see Serena walk in, a sexy grin on her face.

Her nipples pushed against her t-shirt, tight buds standing erect. With a final moan of frustration, Darien Shields jumped up, grabbed Serena and pushed her up against the wall, fiercely kissing down her neck.

"Woah, woah, slow it down there!" murmured Serena, smiling against his mouth, but moaned as the passion took over. Darien had moved his hands from her hair to her breasts, his thumbs rubbing softly over her nipples. Then he began to move lower, his fingers reaching her skirt. He slipped his hands under her skirt, gripping her butt tight. Serena pressed against him.

She began to pull his erection out of his already half unzipped pants, and stroked it. Darien moaned loudly and gripped her tighter, his fingers digging erotically into her flesh. Serena ran her fingers along the length of him, feeling him grow harder by the second under her touch.

Darien moved his hands to the front, under her skirt. Pulling down her panties to that they lay just under the hem of her mini, Darien rubbed a finger back and forth over her clit. Serena writhed against the wall, the coldness of it touching her and giving her more sensations. She could feel herself building up tension.

Darien slid one finger into her, then another, pushing them in and pulling them out of her in a rhythm.

"Darien, please, hurry!" Serena moaned deliriously, running her fingers faster and faster along his hard flesh. Darien grinned and pulled out his fingers, and Serena guided him into her. He was pushing in and out of her, with her back pressed up against the cold surface of the wall. Serena knew getting fucked against the wall was something incredible, something she had never experienced before. Darien suddenly rubbed her clit without warning, getting harder and faster, and began to suck her nipple through her shirt, making her moan louder. She was going to come soon, she could feel it. An extra hard bite on her nipple made her see stars as she had an orgasm, her muscles clenching around Darien. She pulled his hair against her suddenly as she groaned Darien's name out. Her other hand accidentally brushed against his balls, and he, too was thrown over the edge. He came with her, both of them collapsing into his waiting armchair, tangled in a heap of arms, legs, passion and sweat.

"Well, I'll make sure I get into detention tomorrow as well, then." Said Serena with a cheeky smile. Darien could only smile weakly in return.

**A/N:** Well, is that sounding clichéd to you guys? I'm just so in love with teacher-student relationships, that's all… sigh If any of you read Harry Potter, you'll know what really happens with Professor Snape and Hermione grin I don't really know if there'll be a Chapter 2, coz there's no plot, it's just a lot of smut… but u can review all the same! Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 2**

Darien slammed down his case on the dining table.

"Where's my coffee?" he grunted as he sat down on the couch. Like a zombie, he flicked through the TV channels as he placed his feet up on the coffee table. He could hear bustling around the kitchen, but his coffee didn't come anytime soon. He grunted impatiently.

"It's coming, alright! So be quiet!" came the snapped reply. His wife, Leah, came into the room. She held an apron that she had been wearing earlier in one hand, and in the other she held the coffee. Her back was straight as she walked, always the model she once was, and she wore a revealing top with jeans, which was simple but eye-catching. She flipped her dark, cherry coloured hair and rolled her eyes at Darien, still acting like an insolent teenager. "Can't you get up and make your own coffee if you're so impatient?" but she said it with a teasing, seductive smile. It was Darien's turn to roll his eyes.

A couple of years ago, Darien had met Leah at his college and they had fallen deeply and madly in love, or so Leah thought. For Darien, it was pure, driven lust. She was a model, and a breathtaking one at that, with a figure to drop dead for and brains, too, surprisingly! But it was the blue eyes that had made him stay with her for that long. He was a sucker for blue eyes, but they had to be the right shade. Too bad Serena had the right shade… Anyway, the marriage had seemed so magical for a year or so, then it started to fizzle out for Darien. After marrying Darien, Leah decided she wanted to put an end to this model life, filled with sleazy photographers and dieting endlessly. Sure, there were the perks, but she wanted to settle down in a family life with kids. Kids. That's where Darien did not agree with her. He hated kids, the little ones, and usually teenagers too (Serena was an exception), and Leah seemed to always annoy the hell out of him with nothing but talk of making babies all day. He was quickly running out of excuses as to why not to have a baby, because Leah would not accept the reason that he hated kids. "Nonsense," she'd say, "Just wait till I have one, and you'll be enchanted by the little one!"

"Darien," she whispered into his ear, lacing her fingers into his. "As soon as you're finished with the coffee, come upstairs ok? I have a surprise for you." She bit her bottom lip and winked at him, sashaying off to the bedroom. Darien scowled. Did they always have to have to sex for a purpose? Couldn't it just be to enjoy it? He sipped the coffee, taking as long as possible, and then the end came. He stood up, sighed and went to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he picked up a small square packet and put it in his pocket, and strode to the bedroom. He wasn't going to have children, not if he could help it! He knocked first, and then opened the door. He was greeted by a tremendous sight.

Leah was lying on the bed, naked, and she was surrounded by flowers thrown all around the bed. But the astonishing thing was, she was covered in chocolate, and garnished with cherries and whipped cream. Darien grinned slowly and walked towards her.

Leah held up a hand. "Uh-uh-uh! You gotta undress first, baby!" Still not taking his eyes off hers, Darien loosened his tie and lifted it over his head. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt carefully, and let it slide to the floor. Leah watched his long, tanned fingers undo his trousers and smiled seductively at him.

Darien, in the nude now, walked over to her, the forgotten little packet in his trouser pocket. He leant down and started licking the chocolate off her stomach, starting with eating the chocolate covered cherry first. Above him, Leah giggled. "Hey, that tickles!" He slowly went upwards towards her breasts, and took one of her chocolate-and-whipped-cream-covered nipples into his mouth and began to suck it. Leah moaned above him and dug her fingers into his jet black hair. Slowly, Darien snaked two fingers down lower, tracing circles in the chocolate as he went. Having reached their destination, he stroked between her legs, watching her arch off the bed with a cry. Darien took the opportunity to slip one finger between her folds, slowly massaging her clitoris. Back and forth, back and forth he went, building up what he hoped was a dizzying tension. But Leah, though breathless and out of her mind with desire, stopped him.

"Wait! Let me do something." Without waiting for a reply from the slightly shocked Darien, she pulled him closer. Pushing him down onto the bed, she grabbed the can of whipped cream on the bedside table. She sprayed it right on his hardening flesh, and bent down to lick it all off. Darien recovered from his shock and smiled. Wow. Leah had never done something so brave before.

Leah was sucking harder and faster, her breathing coming out shallow, her hair circling her face. When she had licked all of the whipped cream off him, she moved upwards so that her lips were pressing on his. They shared a kiss of heated passion, and Darien moved one hand down between her legs and one between his own. He began to flick his thumb over her clit and pleasure himself. LEAH noticed what he was doing, and without breaking from the kiss, she took his hand away and placed hers there, running her fingers around his penis, sometimes applying pressure, sometimes not. Darien was moaning against her, and she against him. They could both feel the climax nearing. And just before he came, LEAH sat up and fitted herself over him, and that was enough to send both of them over the edge, clinging to each other as they came. Suddenly, as soon as it was over, Darien pushed her off him and looked at her angrily.

"Why'd you do that? I wasn't even wearing a condom!" he ran his hand through his hair, thoroughly upset. "You're going to take the emergency pill tomorrow. I'm taking you to the doctor's first thing in the morning!"

He turned over and got out of bed, stalking angrily to the shower to wash all the chocolate off. But Leah was overjoyed. She thanked the gods above for her plan working and wished fervently that she would become pregnant.

**A/N:** Well, was that too bad? Let me know if you guys still think it's clichéd… I've got an idea for the plot, I think it should work! Thanks for reading, guys!

**Edit:** Ahhh, SO sorry guys, for the typo, I was half asleep at the time! And cheers to all of you picked it up! knocks forehead once again, sorry guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry guys for that mistake in the last chapter hides under bed don't hate me forever! And so sorry for confusing the hell out of you guys! Sorry **Eo**, he WASN'T fantasising about Serena, thought that would have been majorly cool… I think I'll have to use it one of my chapters now, hehe! And thanks so much for all you reviewers! I love you guys so much!

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 3**

She could feel the chilly air coming in from the open window, cooling her overheated body. Serena closed her eyes and sighed as Darien ran his hands up and down her naked body. There was something about doing this, on top of his table in his office at school, right under the noses of the other students and teachers…

"Darien," she moaned, taking his head between her hands and bringing it down to hers for a heated kiss. "Love you so much, baby…"

Darien mumbled something against her neck, sucking on her collarbone as his finger drew circles on her flat stomach. He could feel himself pressing against her thighs with this insatiable need for her. And Serena realised it too.

Taking his hand, she guided it downwards and pressed it softly between her legs. As his fingers played lightly over her warm flesh, her breathing became shallower and faster. She could feel that his teasing was turning her on more than ever. His fingers now moved away from her core and traced patterns on her inner thighs, coming closer and closer to her heated spot, but not really getting there.

"Darien… quit playing!" Serena whispered, half in agony at having to be released, and half in pleasure. She could hear his breathing had become laboured as well. She rubbed herself against him, trying to get more of him to satisfy herself. Darien smiled luringly at her attempts to bond herself to him like a clinging limpet.

"I'm going to give you a surprise, baby." He winked. "I'm sure you're gonna like it."

He lifted her off the table and brought her down to the carpeted floor, and lay down with her. Starting with her stomach, he placed light kisses all the way down to her centre. Then he veered off course, pleasuring her with kisses to her thighs, but Serena could not stand it any longer. Grabbing his head, she brought him to where she wanted him to be. Darien chuckled at her directness, but did as he was required nevertheless.

Parting her already wet folds with two tanned fingers, he licked her skin. He felt himself becoming aroused by what he was doing to her, and began to flick his tongue over her clitoris. He could hear her moaning somewhere above his head and her fingers curled deeper into his dark hair.

Without warning he plunged his tongue into her opening, licking as far as he could go. Serena froze for a second, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise, and then realising the incredible sensations he was giving her, she bucked unashamedly against him, begging him to go faster and harder.

In response, he sat up and entered her, rubbing his thumb roughly against her swollen clitoris and going slightly in and out of her. Suddenly he heard a slight cough, and he looked at Serena. Serena's eyes, which had slipped shut in the moments of ecstasy, flew open quickly.

"Was that you?" he asked her, unsure of whether he wanted a reply.

Serena slowly shook her head. Darien got off the floor and looked at the doorway. The door was slightly ajar. Very slightly, but all the same someone could have seen inside.

"Fuck." He ran over to the door, and made to open it.

"Darien! Put some clothes on for heaven's sake!" Serena whispered urgently, having managed to have put back on her skirt and top.

Darien quickly walked back and threw on his shirt and pants, buttoning the shirt with shaking fingers as he crossed the room to the door again. Yanking it open, he looked outside. He could see no one, but he knew that he wouldn't find the person anyway. They weren't stupid to hang around outside of his office after seeing that he had heard them cough.

"Darien, who was it?" Serena's voice was trembling and her eyes were large pools of fear. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she was considering the terrifying possibilities of what would happen if anyone knew about their relationship.

"I don't know." Darien said heavily, running his hand absently through his hair. "I think it was one of those little pipsqueaks that came to hand in their assignments or something. If it was a teacher, I'm sure they wouldn't have run away."

They looked at each other in silence, and for once, neither one of them could think of anything to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for your reviews guys! They mean a lot to me. I hope you like the following chapter.

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 4**

A small click could be heard as Beryl inserted the cable into her computer. Humming softly, she opened the necessary files to access the pictures she had taken with her camera phone. As someone once said, they were the 'signature of the twenty-first century'. As she clicked on the first file, her heart beat faster. She was going to make them pay, especially him, he had _such_ an attitude problem! She had always tried to seduce him whenever she saw him, but he looked at her like she was a worm or something equally degrading. And now he was prancing about with that slut!

The picture finally finished loading and opened. It was a good shot of Professor Shields and that skanky chick from the year above her, but the problem was only Professor Shields could be seen clearly. You could tell there was someone under him with blonde hair, but there wasn't enough of a view of the girl to see who she was.

But Beryl wasn't discouraged. She had taken two more shots before she had coughed and revealed herself, having taken in a breath too quickly in all her enthusiasm. She clicked on the next one. This one was too blurry for anything to be seen; it had been taken in motion. Getting a little nervous now, she clicked on the third one. It looked like she might not have enough evidence to kick his ass after all!

The third and final picture opened… she could have kicked herself. Her bloody finger was in the middle, blotching out Serena's upper half totally. Swearing loudly, she roughly pulled out the cable. Damn. It seemed as though the best picture she had was the first one, where they could both be seen, but Serena to a lesser extent.

Dejectedly, she wondered if her plan to get Professor Shields into a shitload of trouble would still work. It was worth a try, she concluded, printing out the picture. Then came the fun part! She smiled to herself as she logged onto the net and looked for the Professor's address on the school website. Finding it in a matter of a few minutes, she saw she was in luck. He only lived a bus ride away from her. She picked up the copies of the picture she had printed and put them carefully in an envelope, sealing it. On the front, she carefully wrote with her left hand, 'To Mrs. Shields'. That way, they wouldn't recognise her writing. She ran a brush quickly through her light, coppery hair before bounding down the stairs and locking the front door behind her. She ran to the bus stop just as the bus arrived.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Leah heard the doorbell ring, and put down the egg beater. Who could be here at this time? She wondered, as she walked down the corridor. Darien was working late at school today. She opened the door, puzzled, for there was no one there. But an envelope on the floor caught her eye. She picked it up, and looked around once more. She could see no one in sight, and nothing was moving. That was strange. Making sure the envelope was addressed to her, she went inside her home, closing the door.

Pushing a strand of dark burgundy hair which had come lose behind her ear, she opened the envelope curiously, wondering what was inside. She took out two cardboard pieces within, and pulled them apart. Between them were two glossy sheets of paper and turning them over she saw they were photos. She let out an audible gasp as she saw who was in the photo. It was her Darien, naked on the floor of a room with a woman lying under him, also naked. She had been to his office at school once or twice, and now realised it was in his office that he was making love to the woman.

She was utterly repulsed that he would do something like that to her, she couldn't believe it. Her face was becoming hotter at the thought of what would happen if anyone found out he was cheating her. She couldn't bear the betrayal, but she wouldn't cry. She was strong on the outside, though inside, the world she had carefully built with her and Darien was shattering to pieces.

She looked closely at the picture, making sure it really was him. She couldn't deny it. If anyone could recognise Darien in the nude, it was her. And who was that woman under him? A teacher, a student? The cafeteria lady? She couldn't see her face, but only glimpses of her body and her angelic blonde hair. How dare that stupid blonde girl take her precious Darien away from her? How could she? Then it dawned on her that it might have been Darien that seduced her. She didn't know anything for sure.

Not knowing what to do, she put her head on the table, blocking out every single noise with her fingers in her ears. Then, in the deafening silence that followed, she wondered how he could have gone down the wrong path. What had she done? She could not help but think it was her fault for forcing him to have children all the time. When was the last time they had gone to bed together? Had it been three weeks? Nearly a month? Ever since that time when she had outwitted him with her master plan, he had not spoken to her properly, let alone slept with her. She had noticed it, but had been too lost in a state of euphoria to care, because now she finally had the chance of bearing a child. Now it all came slamming back to her like tidal waves in her brain. Feeling herself get dizzy she tried to get up from the table, but blacked out. She was scared as she floated into the world of darkness: why am I fainting?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Darien came home to an empty building. He found a note on the fridge saying, 'Gone to the doctor's, had a bit of a fainting spell. –Leah' He looked at it disbelievingly; where was the 'Darien darling' or the 'love Leah'? Honestly, she was becoming so cold and distant these days. He felt like the magic was going out of their marriage. With an abrupt jolt, he realised it might be because of Serena. He was contributing to this desolate relationship as well.His thoughts turned her way and he felt a nervous quiver in his stomach as he remembered someone had seen them that afternoon. How long would it take for them to reveal his secret to everyone else?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Wow, I thought the previous chapter was really crap (it didn't have much action)… but I guess you guys must have liked it, huh? Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best!

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 5**

The midday sunlight fell in shafts on Professor Darien Shields' desk as he tried to teach the lesson. Serena was in the front row as usual, wearing a tight mini dress that clung to her in the right places with a low v-neck. Usually this sight would have had Darien fighting to restrain himself, but after the incident in his office, he could not see why he had started an affair with Serena in the first place. Sure it was thrilling and fun to be making mischief when he knew it was forbidden, but was it really worth losing his job and his wife over? He knew the answer, and that was what made him so miserable. If Leah found out, he was a goner for sure. Not because she'd be a bitch to him or ask for a separation, but because he knew she loved him so much, she would live with anything he did. He was feeling more and more confused and in the wrong by the second.

He was pacing the classroom as he spoke, the speech coming out automatically for he was far, far away in his thoughts. He was hardly aware of what he was saying. His traitorous eyes kept glancing over to Serena, and always locked with her gaze, for she had never once taken her eyes off his since the lesson started. She seemed to be trying to tell him that it was alright, or something comforting but it just made Darien angry. Then he realised suddenly, like a slap in the face, that it was his fault as well as hers. He should have never agreed to it. He was the one in a relationship with a minor; he was the one that was going to be sent to jail over her. She would never get in trouble, even if had been her fault. But he was honest enough to admit to himself that it had been both of their mistake.

Darien went and sat down behind his desk abruptly, planning it so that the sunlight fell in his eyes making him squint. He would not have to face her if he hid from her. Maybe she can't see me if I can't see her, he thought remembering a childhood game he had once played with his father.

"The rest of this lesson has been allocated to free study." Darien told the class, barely focusing, "But please be quiet or I'll have to make you do some book work!" The class groaned good-naturedly, but didn't notice that their teacher was in a state of inner turmoil. Serena made a quick movement as though she was about to go up and talk to him, but thought better of it.

In a matter of a few minutes, the bell rang. Darien had already packed his things and was out the door before Serena could catch up to him. Serena stared after him in the hallway trying to sort out her feelings, and swallowing down the lump she felt in her throat. Why was he barring her like this? They were meant to deal with this together…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Leah heaved into the toilet, one hand pulling up her hair so it would not get into the way, the other gripping the bathroom wall for support. She ripped some toilet paper from the roll, and wiping her mouth, she tossed it into the toilet and flushed, watching the contents of it drain away. Breathing heavily, she turned to the sink and splashed some cold water over her face. She rinsed out her mouth, and suddenly caught sight of her face in the mirror that was mounted on the wall. Her face was pale and sickly, with dark shadows under her eyes as though she had not slept for weeks, but in fact it had only been three days since she heard the news from the doctor. She was pregnant. However, instead of the previous elation she had felt for the baby before even confirming it, she was now sick with worry and distraught at the thought of having to raise the child alone. Darien was with this woman, student, whoever she was, and how long was it going to take for him to desert her and her baby completely? Even if _he_ did not desert her, she had to admit that she was finding it hard to keep such a huge humiliation to herself, and would therefore have to move out to avoid interacting with him.

She wanted to talk to him, tell him that she knew, but she did not want to give him the reason to pull a runner on her. Not when she was helpless like this. Fear, confusion and another emotion… was it anger?... coursed through her veins like ice. She had thrown away her career for him, for a family, and now it looked like she was going to have to stand on her own feet with no support from Darien. What was she going to do?

Suddenly, she could hear the key turn in the lock, and the front door creak open. Insanely she looked for somewhere to hide, and realised with a shock how irrational she was being. What was the need to hide from her own husband in her own house? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She felt burdened with a weight, and slightly dreamy as though she was emerging from a drunken stupor.

"Leah? Honey, are you home?" her lip curled in disgust as she heard him, but she put on a mask before she went out to meet him. She could not deal with the truth now. He hugged her to his chest tightly as though he never wanted to let her go, and she was surprisingly repelled by this act. A wave of nausea enveloped her, and she pushed him away, running for bathroom.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you sick?" She could hear him following her, and she tried to shut the door on him before she heaved into the toilet again. She splashed some cold water on her ragged face again, and Darien put his arms around her comfortingly. She shrugged them off.

"Let go of me," she rasped.

He looked at her in shock.

"I mean, I need to dry my face." She thought quickly, she didn't want him to know that she knew about his affair yet. She would tell him when the time came. She didn't want him to know about the baby yet either, because she didn't want him to feel obliged to stay and look after her and the baby while he was sleeping with another woman.

She tried to steady her spinning head and turned to face him. He was looking at her worriedly, but too afraid that she might lash out again if he comforted her. All of a sudden, the floor gave an almighty lurch and it felt as though a black shutter was drawn over her eyes. She fell, but she did not seem to hit the ground. She tried to call out to someone for help, and reached out to grab onto something to stop her falling. All she could hear was her own laboured breathing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Leah's eyelids fluttered open. The room swam once, and came into focus. She could see Darien pacing back and forth in front of her. He looked at her then, and saw that she was awake. He rushed to her side.

"What happened?" she croaked, her throat parched.

"You passed out. I called a doctor, and he said you'll be alright; you just need to get some rest. You have to take this medicine too." He moved closer to her, kneeling on the floor next to her bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She closed her eyes.

He shook her, gently at first, but harder when she refused to open her eyes. "Speak to me, damn you! I told you I don't want any children. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Because I knew you'd react like this!" She hissed at him. "You didn't even want the baby, so how was I supposed to tell you? I knew you weren't going to be jumping for joy, but it's my choice, too. And I want to keep it. I've always wanted one, and now it's too late to do anything, so bugger off and leave me alone." She turned her head away and stared at the wall as the hot, salty tears leaked out onto her cheeks, and ran in little rivulets down her face.

She felt the bed sag slightly as he climbed onto it, and put his arms around her. "It's ok, don't be upset." He whispered to her. "We'll have the baby if you want. Anything for you, darling." He stroked her hair gently. "It's ok."

No it's not ok, Leah thought, lying limply in his arms, her heart becoming stone. I know you're going to run off as soon as you get half the chance, with that blonde girlfriend of yours. I know you're only saying this so I won't get mad at you, and you can leave with minimal fuss. I know you're deceitful, you lying pig!

**Footnotes:** Btw, I'd just like to say, some of you people are too damn clever for your own good! How did you know she was fainting because she was pregnant?! Ruin my fun, why don't you tear nah, just kidding. Still, it was pretty cool how some of you jumped so quickly to the right conclusion! And a couple of you wanted me to make her have a miscarriage and such, but her being pregnant just adds to the awfulness of the whole situation, so I'm sorry but she won't have a miscarriage. I think I know where this story's going, but it might a bit longer than I anticipated at first… well, till the next chapter, then! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** MoonPrincess568 – well I guess it was pretty obvious, coz I wouldn't have put in that chapter with Leah tricking Darien and made it so important unless something was bound to come out of it, right? And Serena's just wearing slutty clothes coz she's really just a kid on the inside, used to getting what she wants and that, so she really isn't thinking about the consequences or breaking up marriages. She's not cold and uncaring or anything – just a little oblivious.

I don't know what you guys mean about it being a Serena/Darien fic, but I meant that there was going to be a lot of the story devoted to them, but Darien _does_ have a wife, and he needs to spend time with her, too! About the ending (this story's nearing it, I don't know whether you guys have noticed it or not), there is a very big chance that Darien might not end up with Serena, but I haven't figured it out just yet. Sorry, Darien/Serena fans!

Once again, you guys rock for reviewing! I'm surprised you can be bothered at all to review! O

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 6**

There was a knock on the door of Darien Shields' office.

"Come in," he said, rubbing one of his temples with his fingers, wishing the annoying migraine would just go away.

The door creaked open softly and Serena stepped in. Darien sighed. Ok, here she was in his office, probably wanting an explanation for his frosty behaviour lately, or rehash of what they usually did in his office, neither of which Darien felt like giving her right now. She walked up to his desk, and close up he saw that she looked pale and upset, with slight shadows under her eyes as if she was under some great pressure. She was also wearing something decent for a change, jeans and a three-quarter sleeved top with collars and a higher-than-usual neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after a few moments of silence. There was no denying the fact that he still cared for her, but was it more or less than how much he loved Leah?

She nervously toyed with her hair, a habit Darien had not seen before. She always seemed so cool and confident, and sure of what she wanted, and even surer that she would get it. He snorted inwardly; the little princess had probably not even known that he was married, let alone even think about the results of what would happen if they were caught. She probably reckons that she can sleep her way out of trouble everywhere, Darien thought, and was a bit ashamed for thinking a demeaning yet true thought like that.

Still silent, Serena looked up at him, her eyes apologetic. Oh, save me the soppy stuff, thought Darien irritably. Without saying anything, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small present wrapped beautifully in pale blue and silver paper. Then, she pulled out a tiny card. Laying them both on the desk in front of him, she whispered, "Happy birthday."

Darien was surprised; he did not expect students to know his birthday, even if it _was_ Serena, with whom he had no ordinary student-teacher relationship. "How…?"

"I saw your PIN code for the school computers. I knew the last two digits for the code must be the year that you were born in, so I figured the first four must be the day and the month."

Darien was even amazed that she had paid so much attention to him, and even a little flattered. "Th-thank you," he said, stuttering a little in his astonishment.

She gave him a small smile and turned to leave. She paused for a second, with her back turned to him, seemingly contemplating something. Then, abruptly she turned back to face him, bent down and placed a quick kiss on his lips and hurried out, leaving Darien feeling disoriented. Oh, no. Don't tell me she thinks it can all be solved just because she gave me a birthday present…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Leah sat in front of the TV, picking at her egg salad. She had not eaten a thing all day, and it did not help that the Little One was not letting her keep anything down. The Little One. She sighed, patting her still-flat stomach. She couldn't believe that a bundle of cells was already splitting and dividing in her belly. And, even more amazingly, the cells held life. Leah smiled, the first she had worn all week. She had been so wrought with paranoia, that she had hardly the time to enjoy being pregnant. Now she smiled some more as she realised one of the things she had been yearning for, for a long time, had now happened. Leaping up on impulse, she did a little victory dance and decided to abandon the boring old egg salad. She wanted to make something happy, something with chocolate.

Putting on an apron, she broke some pieces of cooking chocolate and put them in a little saucepan suspended over a larger one with boiling water. She was going to make a lovely chocolate iced cake to improve her gloomy mood. Humming a little tune to herself, she got out a baking tray and began to butter it. Everything will be alright with Darien, she thought. I can't believe I jumped to the conclusion that it was him in the photo like that. God, I must be a really suspicious wife!

She went to her bedroom while the chocolate melted, and reached under her mattress for the envelope that had contained the pictures. Taking it out, she looked at the pictures again.

"Yep," she said, looking at the pictures, "that's not him at all! What was I thinking! He's so devoted to me, as if he'd ever go and screw some blonde girl." She laughed to herself, thinking even her own laugh sounded a bit strange, kind of hysterical even.

She raced back down to the kitchen, shoving the photos back under the mattress, humming tunelessly. Thoughts buzzed around her head, hardly having room to pass one another. It'll be ok, she thought, Darien doesn't know I suspected him of adultery. He'll think I'm just being a first class bitch because of the baby. He won't know what a horrid, mistrustful wife I've been. I'm gonna make it up as soon as he gets home tonight!

With that thought in mind, Leah hurried around, making the cake. She even iced the top with "for Darien" even though she had a real birthday cake waiting for him in the fridge, because Darien's favourite food was chocolate as he had once told her when he first met her. She smiled at the memory of that night that followed afterwards; it had been similar to the recent time where she had tricked him into sleeping with her without protection.

She was just applying the finishing touches to the cake when a mobile phone rang. Hearing the tune, she realized it was Darien's. Hunting around for the source of the sound, she found the phone quickly, wedged between the sofa cushions. Darien must have dropped it there when he was sitting down for his morning coffee.

Fumbling to pick up the phone before the person hung up, she pressed the green button to answer it. The shrill polyphonic tone stopped abruptly. She tried to say hello, but what came out was a masculine-sounding croak. She tried to clear her throat, but the person on the other end had already started speaking.

"Darien?" the voice was a girly, and a little breathless, "Did you like what I gave you?"

When Leah did not reply, the person continued to speak. "Darien, I'm sorry if I've done anything mean to you. But you've just _got_ to tell me why you've been ignoring me! I don't know why you're treating me like this! Have you forgotten about all the good times we had?"

As soon as she heard the last sentence, Leah hung up the phone and threw it back down onto the couch. She was hyperventilating badly. The phone rang again after a while, and even when she did not pick it up, continued ringing. She picked up the phone angrily, pressed the answering button and hung up right after without seeing who it was. She knew already. It was that blonde bitch of his. So she had been right after all.

Turning the stupid phone off swiftly, she went to the kitchen to take off her apron. She saw the cake lying on the bench-top cooling. A wave of fury rippled through her like she had never felt before. She picked up the cake, plate and all, and smashed it. The cake splattered all over the kitchen floor, fragments of it erupting everywhere.

With tears blurring her vision, Leah ripped off the apron and threw it down onto the floor. She jumped up and down on the apron cursing and screaming, calling Darien every foul word in the dictionary and even making up a few original ones. Finally, she flopped down onto the couch all her furious energy used up, and closed her eyes, the hot tears leaking down her cake-smeared face. She gradually fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Really Goes on in the Classroom**

**By MaryMagdalene912**

**Disclaimer: **Yet another unfortunate reminder that the characters do not belong to me sob I wish they did though! Don't we all…

**Chapter 7**

Darien opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him with a soft click. The dim, dusky light poured in from the balcony, lighting up the area with a soft glow. He hung up his coat and sighed. What had gotten into Leah lately? She seemed so edgy and irritable, especially always angry with him. He thought she was being nasty to him because of the baby and couldn't help feeling their roles were reversed. Okay, so he hadn't wanted a baby at the beginning, but now after seeing how much it meant to Leah (so much that she lied to him and hid the pregnancy from him, something he had never seen her do before) he had not made a big fuss about it. But Leah seemed very distant from him, even after he had been considerate about the whole thing. What had he done wrong?

He walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink, noticing how quiet it was. Maybe Leah had gone out or something. Turning the light on for the kitchen, he stopped in horror. His first impression was that Leah had had an accident, but then he realised someone must have done the deed on purpose. Someone, most certainly Leah, had picked up a chocolate cake and smashed it a good three feet away from the table, on the kitchen floor. Half of the mess had splattered onto the expensive cream carpet in the living room.

Angrily, Darien turned on his heel and walked to the living room, turning the light on as it was getting darker by the minute. He saw the apron next to the couch on the floor with shoe marks all over it, and more puzzled than angry now he opened his mouth to call Leah. Then he stopped.

There she was, lying on the couch sleeping peacefully like an angel, an angel with wicked red hair. Darien smiled to himself. She looked so cute with chocolate smudges all over her face and little bits of flour in her hair. Darien decided to clean up for Leah, not minding about the reason for the mess. She had probably been frustrated with all the morning sickness and the woes of being a pregnant woman, he told himself. And it didn't help that he was feeling constantly guilty about how he had been disloyal to her.

He picked up a dustpan and collected the mess, depositing it into the kitchen bin. After wiping the messed up section of the kitchen with an old wet towel, he stood up and exhaled loudly. That was about all he could do right now, he'd have to go buy some heavy duty cleaning liquid for the carpet tomorrow.

He heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see Leah, rubbing her eyes sleepily and looking at the kitchen floor. Surprised she looked up to see who had cleaned the mess, and Darien met her eyes with a warm smile. She just threw him a sour look and stalked to their bedroom.

Darien grew annoyed. "What's the problem now? God, I just cleaned up this mess YOU made, and you just give me a dirty? What kind of thanks is that?!"

When Leah didn't reply, he became really angry. He contemplated shouting at her, then decided not to. If she was going to be all cold and spoilt, let her. In the meanwhile, he was going to act like an adult and ignore her. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and finally walked to the fridge. Opening it, he took out a bottle of iced coffee and downed it one big gulp. Throwing the empty bottle in the bin, he went to their bedroom.

"Look, I don't know what the matter with you is," Darien began as he undid his tie and flung it carelessly on the bed with his back to Leah, "but you're really acting weird you know that? Would you care to tell me what-" he stopped suddenly as Leah slammed the door behind her, walking out on his nice little speech.

He shook his head angrily. Why was she being so frigid? Not only that, she had even forgotten his birthday! He tried to stop thinking about her weird behaviour as he shed the remainder of his clothes and walked into the shower. She was acting seriously weird…

--

It was all Leah could do stop the tears from flowing every time she saw him. Where was that wonderful man she had married? The one who was handsome, funny, and caring? The one that had previously belonged only to her? The thought of sharing him with another woman made her see fire. Every time she saw him, she envisioned him entwined with that woman on a bed the way he was with her. How could he do this to her? She did not know. One thing she knew for certain was that she could not live like this anymore. Did that mean she had to move out and live on the streets till she got a new job – she knew modelling agencies would be just _thrilled _to hire a pregnant model – or finish this life altogether? She did not like where her mind was taking her at all.

She went to the living room to turn on the TV, an excuse for her to stare at it blankly, pretending to watch it, but really think about her current dilemma. As she went to sat down on the couch, something flashed brightly at her from the across the room. She whirled around. It looked like blue and silver wrapping paper, but what was it doing in Darien's coat pocket? Suddenly something from earlier that day flickered in her brain.

_"Darien?" the voice was a girly, and a little breathless, "Did you like what I gave you?"_

It must have been that girlfriend of his. She had given him a birthday present. Leah crossed the room in a few quick, long strides. Standing in front of his coat, she stopped. It felt oddly like stealing, invading his personal items. But she had to know. Without thinking further, she plunged her hand into his coat pocket and drew out a half unwrapped present. A little card fell out beside her on the floor. Picking up the card quickly, she scanned it, muttering to herself, "Dear Darien, Happy birthday, blah blah, hope you liked the present-" here she stopped and reached into the folds of wrapping paper to see what the present was.

She drew in her breath sharply, it was a gorgeous silver photo frame set with tiny sparkling blue sapphires. The photo it held was of Darien sitting at his desk with a cute little blonde girl standing behind him, her arms encircling his neck. Their faces were next to each other and it was hard to tell who was smiling more happily. Leah looked at it in shock; the girl looked no more that seventeen. She couldn't believe the nerve of her husband: he was having an affair with a student?

Something engraved at the bottom of the frame caught her eye. 'Serena & Darien' was carved into the frame in beautiful script.

"Serena," she muttered to herself. It was a pretty name, like the girl herself. Leah felt oddly empty; she had expected the girl to be slutty or indecent, but here she was, as pure as anything. Leah could have drawn a halo over head, that was how innocent she seemed to be. Leah bit down on her lip in fury, she had wanted to believe it was the girl that had seduced her Darien, that had ruined their marriage. But it looked like Darien was the one who started the whole mess.

She started to put back the card and present before Darien came out of the shower, but stopped when she saw there was more written on the card.

"Turn the picture over for something I just know you will like. Think of it as another gift to make up for whatever made you angry at me. Love always, your Serena."

With trembling fingers, Leah turned the frame around and opened the clasp that held the door of the frame shut. She nearly dropped the whole thing in surprise: on the back of the photo was a photo of a completely different Serena, the Serena Leah had expected. She was in a white room straddling a black chair, completely naked except for a black beret and black killer stilettos. She was blowing the viewer a kiss with sexy full red lips.

Leah stuffed back the photo and frame into his coat pocket in disgust, and sat down. Why the hell is she dressed like a complete hooker? Leah wondered, staring blankly at the TV again, twisting a cushion angrily in her hands. Even in her anger, she had to admit Serena really pretty, Leah wouldn't have been surprised if she was a part time model, and she knew she couldn't compete with her because Darien liked his girls young. And this one was a good four or five years younger than her.

Defeated and depressed, Leah howled into the pillow, feeling like a teenager all over again. She hated Darien so much for doing this to her, and that Serena girl for participating willingly. She hated them both, and she wanted to kill them. And she wanted to kill herself as well. She felt worthless without Darien. Her Darien, the one she had left everything for; what would she be without him?

--

Leah started awake. What was that noise that had woken her? Everything was quiet, she couldn't hear anything, though it was murder on her back sleeping on the wooden floor. She had snuck down to the floor after Darien had fallen asleep, not wanting to sleep next to a liar anymore.

"Mmmm, yes!" It was Darien, talking in his sleep. She looked up from where she was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, to the bed. It was hard to make out anything in the pitch black, but it looked like Darien was muttering to his pillow. "Oh come on, baby, don't stop! Hurry up Serena!" his leg gave a little jerk, and he turned over to the other side, stopping the sleep-talking. But for Leah, the damage was already done. She had heard what he said.

She gritted her teeth in anger, and stood up. This was it, she didn't care about anything anymore, she was so furious that he was even dreaming about her! She couldn't believe this cheating man she'd been spending her life with. She pulled out the travelling case from the wardrobe and dragged it into the living room. Going back and forth from her wardrobe and the bathroom, she soon had all of her things packed. She had made up her mind to go and live with her cousin, at least until she got a new job. Her first idea had been to go and live with her parents, but Darien might come looking for her there if he knew she was missing. Darien did not know about her cousin, however.

Looking around the darkened apartment she gave a half-sigh-half-sob. It was a beautiful apartment, one she had picked out. "I'll get a job again soon, and I'll build something ten times as gorgeous as this!" she whispered, making a vow to herself in the dark. On an impulse, she rushed back to her wardrobe and grabbed a smaller bag, and went through the living room, putting some ornaments and small pictures into her bag. They'd help her if she became homesick.

Moving her bags quietly to the front door, she went to call a taxi. She wanted to leave before Darien woke up, she didn't want there to be a big fuss. After confirming a taxi would be waiting for her in ten minutes, she was nearly out the door when she remembered.

She went back to their bedroom, and carefully pulled out the two photographs from under the corner of the mattress. Looking at them, she could see there was no mistaking Darien in the photo. She just had not wanted believe it before, and had made up something to comfort herself. But now she knew she had to accept the facts.

Opening her dresser drawer softly, she took out the two tickets to Darien's favourite band performing live. They were his birthday present, but in all the shocking events of the day before, she hadn't had the chance to give them to him. It was lucky the concert was on the next day, or else he might have missed it.

Leaving the two tickets and the photos on the coffee table, where he was sure not to miss it the next morning, she scrawled a note. "Happy birthday, hope you enjoy the concert with your little Serena tomorrow. Bye." She had purposely not signed or left a contact number, just to infuriate him. Then she went to the door and pulled it open without a sound. Hoisting one bag onto her shoulder, and lifting the other one in her hand, she closed the door behind her with a gentle click.

--

Darien woke up as his alarm beeped robotically, and automatically slammed the stop button. Yawning, he got out of bed, wondering where Leah had gone. When he got to the living room, he knew something was wrong. Where were all the little ornaments that usually lay across the top of the china cabinet?

His eyes fell on the coffee table. "Oh, shit." He gently picked up the tickets and looked at them, after reading the note. "Leah, what have you done?" He couldn't believe that something so little had gotten out of hand so badly. The most amazing thing was the photos. How could someone do such a horrible thing like send the photos to her? He knew that it was his fault, there was no point blaming it on the person who had exposed him, it was he who had been doing the wrong thing.

He felt a lump in his throat and a burning sensation behind his eyes as he thought about who he had lost forever: his wonderful wife, Leah.

Suddenly, he scrunched up the photos and threw them to the ground. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't sit here forever thinking about what he had lost, he had to move on. He knew he couldn't stay in the house any longer either. It was a house that she had chosen, there were memories of her everywhere. Now that she was gone, he knew that he just couldn't live here all by himself, or go on with his teaching with Serena in his class and act like nothing was wrong.

With a black hole of despair hanging over his head threatening to engulf him, he began to pack everything. He was going to move to England, where his best friend, Andrew, from college lived. As he picked up the phone to dial the airport for emergency bookings, he just hoped Andrew could find him a house in a hurry.

--

_Bzzzzzz__!_ Serena pressed the buzzer of Darien's apartment three days after he had stopped showing up to school. She was going to find out why he wasn't answering his calls and not even coming to school. There was no answer on the little security caller. Frustrated, she tried again, and five more times before she decided it was no use.

She was just about to press the buzzer for the apartment labelled "Landlord" when a rather elderly man came out of the apartment building.

"You won't find anyone there," he said, making her jump.

"S-sorry?" Serena stuttered like a frightened rabbit.

"I'm the landlord, and I'm just leaving, so I said you wont find anyone if you buzz my house." His eyes were twinkling.

"Oh sorry!" Serena said, "I'm just looking for Mr. Darien Shields. He hasn't answered my calls or anything, and he seems to be out at the moment. Do you know anything about that?"

"And who might you be?" asked the man, suddenly serious.

"I'm Serena Tsukino, his student." She replied eagerly, "Did he leave a message for me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Tsukino, he didn't leave a message for you in particular, but he moved overseas three days ago."

"What? Where did he move to? Did he leave an address or number where I can contact him?" Serena felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her; it was an unpleasant shock.

Sadly, the landlord shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But please excuse me, Miss Tsukino, I have to go to visit my daughter, and I'm late already." And with that, the landlord bid farewell to Serena and walked down the pebble lined path.

Serena gripped the handle of the door as she tried to get her mind around this staggering piece of information. Why did he leave her? And where could he have gone? Questions buzzed around her head as she finally let go of the handle and followed the path the landlord had taken earlier to go home. She only hoped that one day he would come back for her.

**A/N:** That was the last chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed my fic! I was actually gonna make Leah commit suicide over Darien boo hoo but I thought it would have been too over dramatic like one of those soaps… so I didn't! And thanks for the reviews once again, you guys are absolutely awesome! Feel free to review me about the ending of the story! Btw, **stenny****,** you can go to hell if you hate my fic… no one MADE you read it and review, did they?

**Edit: **There'll be a sequel written to my story, by princess of star (that's her username) and if you can't find her homepage, go to my reviews on Chapter 7 and she's submitted a signed review. She'll be submitting it under her own penname, so be sure to read it!


End file.
